


Takie (sekretne) spotkania

by Lampira7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity, Snark
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Tony spotyka Spider-Mena podczas lotu przez Nowy Jork, od tamtego czasu widzą się od czasu do czasu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Secret) Meeting Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386341) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



Latanie przez Nowy Jork jest trudniejsze niż się wydaje. Zbroja prawdopodobnie nie pozwoliłaby mu się o nic rozbić, ale miasto było pełne ostrych zakrętów i nieoczekiwanych robót budowlanych, więc znalezienie dobrej trasy między wieżowcami mogło być nieprzewidywalnie skomplikowane.  
  
Tony nie mieszkał w Nowym Jorku odkąd przestał być dzieckiem, ale wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał zatrzymać się na dłuższy czas w Wieży Stark. (Nie był jeszcze pewien, na _jak_ długo). Właśnie leciał tam, gdy zobaczył spadającą osobę.  
  
Z tej odległości, człowiek stanowi ciemną plamę, spadającą między budynkami. Tony przyspieszył jak tylko się dało i gdy znalazł się kilka metrów od tej osoby, zdał sobie sprawę, że zmienia ona w powietrzu swoje położenie.  
  
Rozmyta plama wyostrzyła się na tyle, że mógł zobaczyć mężczyznę pokrytego czerwonym i niebieskim materiałem, który odwrócił swoją zamaskowaną głowę i uśmiechnął się wesoło to Tony’ego.  
  
— Hej, właśnie tędy przechodziłem!  
  
Tony zawisnął w powietrzu w pozycji pionowej.  
  
— Cześć. Przepraszam. Myślałem, że zeskoczyłeś. Spadałeś. Coś, co nie... — Mógł teraz zobaczyć cienkie linki łączące mężczyznę z dwoma najbliższymi budynkami. — Jesteś Spider-Man.  
  
— Jak zgadłeś? Czy to pajęczyna? Cholera, dlatego źli goście zawsze wiedzą, kim jestem.  
  
Tony nie widział twarzy pod maską, ale słyszał ten ton wystarczająco często. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
  
— Nie mogę mówić z doświadczenia — powiedział. — Staram się nie wychylać.  
  
Spider-Man zaśmiał się.  
  
— Jasne. Słyszałem, że udzielanie konferencji prasowych to najgorętszy trend dla niewychylających się herosów tej jesieni. — Zabrzmiał ryk, gdzieś poniżej nich i Spider-Man spojrzał w dół. — To moje wezwanie.  
  
— Poradzisz sobie na własną rękę?  
  
— Jest to włamanie do sklepu monopolowego. Pozwolenie, żeby zamiejscowy pomógł mi w tym w moim własnym mieście zupełnie zasługuje na drwiny. — Opadł ponad pół kilometra, zanim krzyknął: — Ale dzięki za propozycję!  
  


OoO

  
— Powinniśmy przestać się spotykać w ten sposób.   
  
Spider-Man przeleciał obok niego i wyrzucił pajęczynę w parę niepokojąco amfibiotycznych oczu.  
  
Tony wystrzelił ze swoich repulsorów w inną żabę, która wyskoczyła absurdalnie wysoko, aby uniknąć strzału.   
  
— Czy to jest najlepsze, co możesz wymyśleć?  
  
— Przyznaję, to nie była moja najlepsza robota. Twój znajomy mnie przeraża. Myślę, że próbuje mnie zjeść. Wiesz, że jedzą pająki?  
  
— Mogłeś zignorować tę sytuację. Mieliśmy wszystko pod kontrolą.  
  
— Nie możesz widzieć moich brwi, ale miej pewność, że uniosły się w niedowierzaniu.  
  
Ktoś kaszlnął przez komunikator w uchu Tony’ego. Stark rozejrzał się i przedstawił ich sobie.  
  
— Avengers, Spider-Man. Spider-Man, Avengers.  
  
Spider-Man wykorzystał latarnię, by obrócić się wokół z dużą prędkością.  
  
— Miło was poznać.  
  
Steve wyrzucił swoją tarczę na drugą stronę ulicą, powalając imponującą ilość żab. Zrobił swoimi trzema najmniejszymi palcami ten gest, oznaczający zasalutowanie/przywitanie.   
  
— Również miło mi cię poznać.  
  
Coulson zapytał przez komunikator:  
  
— Stark, jak dokładnie poznałeś Spider-Mana? My nie...  
  
— Chwileczkę. Na początku to całe gadanie Fury’ego o byciu „częścią większego wszechświata”, a teraz nie wolno mi rozmawiać z innymi osobami? A potem zastanawiacie się, czemu nigdy nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcecie. Ech. — To nie jest tak, że te żaby były ciężkie do pokonania. Były jednak trwałe i w dużej liczebności. Thor wbił jedną w ziemię, a ta podskokiem wróciła, zakrwawiona, ale wciąż zdecydowana zrobić cokolwiek, co gigantyczne żaby robią. — Hej, czy nie jest to pewnego rodzaju biblijna plaga? Może powinniśmy się na tym skupić?  
  
— Na tym się koncentrujesz? — zapytała Natasha. Kopnęła żabę w gardło, co było jedną z tych rzeczy, które działy się wokół Tony’ego, odkąd ich poznał. Natasha opadła z powrotem na ziemię. — Mówiąc o znakach apokalipsy, to wiedzieliśmy gorsze rzeczy niż żaby.  
  
— To prawda — zgodził się Tony. — Ale kiedy rzeka Hudson stanie się czerwona, to chcę żebyście przyznali, że miałem rację.  
  
— Dam znać gazetom. — Spider-Man przesunął się za Tony’m, odbijając się od dżipa TARCZY, helikoptera oraz barierek zabezpieczających i to w tej kolejności. Zebrał wszystkie żaby i związał je na środku drogi. — Pajęczyna utrzyma się około godziny. Zabierzcie je przed tym. Czy TARCZA ma piękny staw na swoim terenie? Jeśli nie, to znam pewne francuskie restauracje, które obsługują jedynie olbrzymów. Założę się, że możecie na tym nieźle zarobić.  
  
— Radzimy sobie pod tym względem — stwierdził sucho Tony. — Ale dzięki.  
  
Smider-Man wzruszył ramionami, a dzięki temu, że był smukły, Tony widział jak jego mięśnie poruszyły się.  
  
— Nieźle być bogatym.   
  
— Nie jest źle. Skończyliśmy? Mam spotkanie, którego chcę uniknąć. Spidey. — Skinął głową. Dzięki za pomoc. I widzisz, jak pozwalamy ci pomóc, bez żadnych komentarzy o zamiejscowych? Wpadnij później. Nawet kupię ci piwo.  
  
Spider-Man odchylił się do tyłu, wisząc do góry nogami w stosunku do Tony’ego.  
  
— Och, jasne. Po prostu użyję pajęczyny, by dostać się do Wieży Stark i wpadnę do ciebie?  
  
Tony wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Jeśli chcesz.  
  


OoO

  
Wciąż jednak nie spodziewał się, że Spider-Man wpadnie przez otwarte okno.  
  
Tony położył dłoń na swojej klatce piersiowej.  
  
— Chrystusie. Ostrzegaj faceta.  
  
Clint wychylił głowę z salonu.  
  
— Jesteśmy atakowani, czy krzyczysz bez powodu? Hej, czy to nie jest twój przyjaciel Spider? — Spojrzał na Spider-Mana. — Ignoruj Tony’ego. Jest przewrażliwiony na punkcie swojego bezpieczeństwa. Jarvis będzie miał multum kłopotów, bo nie uruchomił alarmu z twojego powodu. Z drugiej strony, to wina Tony’ego, bo zostawił to piekielne okno otwarte.  
  
Tony zripostował:  
  
— Clint, jesteś niebezpiecznie blisko utraty swoich uprawnień dostępu do wieży. Myślałem, że razem z Steve'm, macie grać w tę strzelarkę na X-Box’ie? Tak, jakbyście dzisiaj nie grali w nią wystarczająco długo.  
  
Clint przytaknął.  
  
— Świetnie, ale następnym razem, gdy będziesz krzyczeć o pomoc, nie przyjdę cię uratować. — Wrócił do salonu, ale pozostawił otwarte drzwi. Dlatego nie mogli mieć tutaj żadnych tajemnic.  
  
Spider-Man spojrzał w dół.  
  
— Przepraszam za to.  
  
— Nie mogłeś _zapukać_? — zapytał Tony.   
  
— Niby w co?  
  
— Nieważne.  
  
— Okej, w każdym razie, pewnie nie byłeś poważny, gdy powiedziałeś mi, że mam wpaść, ale nie mogłem się oprzeć szansie powęszenia tutaj. Przysięgam, że zostawiłem aparat w domu.  
  
— W porządku, tak długo jak nic nie ląduje na Facebooku. I nie żartowałem z tym piwem. Gdzie chcesz iść? Możesz polecieć razem ze mną. Możemy być przed północą w Brugii.  
  
Spider-Man roześmiał się.  
  
— Muszę być w pracy z samego rana, ale dzięki. A ponadto, mogę latać na swój własny sposób.  
  
Głos Clinta zabrzmiał z drugiego pokoju:  
  
— Powinieneś czuć się zaszczycony, że w ogóle ci to zaproponował. Kiedy jeden z nas potrzebuje podwózki, to staje się prawdziwą suką.  
  
Tony odkrzyknął:  
  
— Nie jestem twoim prywatnym samolotem!  
  
— Spadłem czterdzieści dziewięć razy!   
  
— I z czyjej winy to było?  
  
Steve wydał z siebie donośne, pełne cierpienia westchnięcie.  
  
— Tony. Clint.  
  
Spider- Man pochylił głowę.  
  
— Może sobie pójdę?  
  
Tony przygwoździł go wzrokiem.  
  
— Zostajesz. Spytałem cię, czy pójdziesz ze mną na drinka, ale ty... poważnie planujesz pójść do baru w tym stroju?   
Tak naprawdę Tony chodził do klubów w zbroi, ale to było uznawane za ogólnie niezdrowe zachowanie.  
  
— Sekretna tożsamość — przypomniał mu Spider-Man. — Niektórzy z nas ją mają.  
  
Tony wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Okej. W każdym razie, i tak mam tutaj mnóstwo alkoholu. — Zerknął z powątpiewaniem na Spider-Mana. — Zakładając, że jesteś wystarczająco dorosły, by pić.  
  


OoO

  
Tony nie uważał większości ludzi za interesujących, ale Spider-Man na pewno taki był. To nawet nie miało nic wspólnego z tajną tożsamością. TARCZA jest pełna ludzi, którzy mogli lub nie używać prawdziwych imion podczas interakcji z Tony’m. Spider-Man nawet nie był jedyną osobą, z którą pracował nie widząc jej twarzy. (Miał nadzieję, że Fury wie, kto jest po drugiej stronie połączeń konferencyjnych na Helicarrierze).  
  
Sekretna tożsamość nie była wyjątkowo intrygująca, ale był to główny powód, który uczynił Tony’ego tak ciekawym na temat tego wkurzającego dzieciaka. „Dzieciak” wciąż był mglistym pojęciem, ale na pewno udało mu się zawęzić jego zakres wiekowy do „młodszy ode mnie, ale na tyle stary, by pić”, co było wystarczające.  
  
— Musi być ktoś, kto wie — powiedział Tony.  
  
— Dlaczego niby? — zapytał Spider-Man, siedząc na stołku przy jednym ze stołów laboratoryjnych Bruce’a. — Potrzebuję śrubokrętu. — Grzebał w jednym ze swoich sieciowodów, po tym, jak coś, co wyglądało jak błyskawica, uderzyło w jego ramię. Tony przysięgał, że jego galeria łotrów stawała się coraz dziwniejsza. — Nie wszyscy pracują w zespole jak ty. Jestem tylko ja — stwierdził Spider-Man.  
  
— Ta? Kto więc stworzył te rzeczy? — Wskazał na sieciowody.  
  
Spider-Man przyjrzał mu się dokładnie.  
  
— Zrobiłem je.  
  
Tony’emu zajęło chwilę, aby przetrawić tę informację.  
  
— O mój Boże, jesteś frajerem naukowym.  
  
Spider-Man spojrzał na niego groźnie, co było trochę bardziej zastraszające, dzięki jego dużym soczewkom w masce.   
  
— I co z tego? _Jesteś_ frajerem naukowym. Doktor Banner jest frajerem naukowym. Nie jesteście tacy fajni, jak myślicie.  
  
— Wystarczy Bruce — powiedział spokojnie Banner.  
  
— Wiedziałem! — powiedział bardziej spokojnie Tony. — Dlatego to jest takie super. Chodź, spójrz na to.  
  
Pociągnął Spider-Mana za pokryte lycrą ramię. Również musiał to stworzyć. Coś, co jest wystarczająco cienkie, ale na tyle mocne, aby móc z tym pracować. Był inteligentny, a nie tylko szybki w wymyślaniu słownych replik. Tony od lat nie był tak podekscytowany inną osobą.  
  
— Nie mam doktoratu lub innego tytułu naukowego — zaprotestował na pół gwizdka Spider-Man.  
  
— Zaprojektowałeś swoje sieciowody, bo bycie napromieniowanym na tyle, aby wspinać się po stu piętrowym szklanym budynku było dla ciebie niewystarczające. Jesteś wystarczającym frajerem naukowym, by być w tym tłumie. Teraz chodź spojrzeć na to.  
  
Tony wraz z Bruce'm pracowali kilka tygodni nad tą analizą. Potrzebowali świeżego spojrzenia i teraz je mieli. Niezależnie od elektrycznych złoczyńców, ten dzień zapowiadał się dobrze. Wiedział, że istniał powód, dlaczego lubił tego dzieciaka.  
  


OoO

  
Czasami Tony się nudził.  
  
Dobrze, Tony nudził się często.  
  
Istniało wiele rzeczy, które _mógłby_ zrobić, ale jeśli Tony postanowiłby ponownie na własną rękę znaleźć przemytników broni, to Steve byłby rozczarowany. Istnieje pewna dawka rozczarowania Kapitana Ameryki, którą może przyjąć jeden człowiek na miesiąc, a Tony przekroczył już swój limit. Nie mógł powiedzieć o tym nikomu, bo tylko zwiększyłoby to niepokojąco popularne twierdzenie, że ich dwójka zaczęła się dogadywać. To, że Tony troszczy się bardziej niż powinien, kiedy Steve się martwi. Stark nie powinien angażować się w tę całą rzecz związaną z zespołem.  
  
Tony poszedł na dach wieży i pozwolił, by zbroja została umieszczona wokół całego jego ciała. Skoczył. Miasto zmieniło się w niewyraźną plamę, pędzącą wokół niego. Lubił latać po mieście, gdy było ciemno. Lubił światła.  
  
Zbroja wyświetliła mu pulsujący punkt. Monitorował kamery uliczne i jedna z nich coś złapała. Zmienił swój kierunek lotu.  
  
Tony mógł być cicho, kiedy chciał. Pracował nad możliwościami skradania się w zbroi. Zajął swoją pozycję dwie przecznice od miejsca, gdzie Spider-Man w sprawny i akrobatyczny sposób pokonywał sześciu członków ulicznego gangu. Walczył tak, jakby urodził się do tego i Tony, który patrzył na ciało dzieciaka, gdy ten był w wieży, nigdy nie widział, jak ten porusza się w ten sposób. Czasami zachowywał się tak, jakby był przyzwyczajony do szturchania i popychania na ulicy. Teraz obracał się, skręcał się w powietrzu i kopał. Pajęczyna wylatywała pod doskonałym kątem i istniało teraz sześciu zneutralizowanych przestępców, związanych razem na poboczu drogi. Tony spokojnie wybrał numer do najbliższego komisariatu.  
  
Poleciał w dół, aby unosić się obok Spider-Mana.  
  
— Wiesz, mamy gliniarzy do tego typu rzeczy.  
  
— Poważnie? Cóż, mamy Radę Bezpieczeństwa do radzenia sobie z rzeczami, którymi się zajmujecie. Czy kiedykolwiek cię to powstrzymało?  
  
— Nie za bardzo.  
  
— No właśnie. — Westchnął i wzbił się w powietrze za pomocą pajęczyny. Nie starał się przyśpieszyć, by uciec, kiedy Tony podążył za nim. — Robisz wielkie rzeczy.  
  
— To nie jest do końca...  
  
— Co jest spoko. Nie jestem stworzony do pokonywania półbogów Ale jeśli ty... widzisz coś takiego, to nie możesz przejść obojętnie. Albo w naszym przypadku, przelecieć dalej. Później byś tego żałował.  
  
— Uwierz mi, dziecko — powiedział Tony. — Rozumiem.  
  
Spider-Man odwrócił się w powietrzu i wystrzelił pajęczynę, aby polecieć z powrotem, aby móc spiorunować Tony’ego wzrokiem.  
  
— Nie jestem dzieckiem.  
  
— Jesteś młodszy ode mnie — stwierdził Tony, bo była to rzecz, której był pewny.  
  
— Twój cały zespół jest młodszy od ciebie!  
  
— Hej. Ałć.  
  
— Widocznie prawda boli.  
  
— Dobrze, jeśli tylko byłbyś... — Zatrzymali się na innym dachu. Tony opuścił swoją przyłbicę. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ktoś z TARCZY prawdopodobnie już wie. Sekretne tożsamości niewiele dla nich znaczą. Zależy im naprawdę na zachowaniu tajemnicy, jeśli dotyczy to relacji między nimi a wszystkim, co nie jest publiczne.  
  
Spider-Man wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Jestem bardzo dobry w ukrywaniu. To tylko jedna z moich wielu dodatkowych umiejętności.  
  
— Założę się.  
  
Tony chciałby zobaczyć dzieciaka bez maski. Nie chodziło tutaj o sekretną tożsamość, a bardziej o twarz. Maska Spider-Mana nie wyrażała zbyt wiele emocji.  
  
To wyjaśniało, dlaczego Tony nie dostrzegł, że to nadchodzi. Spider-Man wsunął palce pod maskę i podciągnął ją lekko do góry. Tony zobaczył wąski podbródek i różowe wargi, które były wykrzywione w poważnej minie, zanim Spider-Man położył swoją dłoń, odzianą w rękawiczkę na szczęce mężczyzny i pocałował go.  
  
To trwało tylko dziesięć sekund lub więcej, nim Tony stał się wybitnie elokwentny.  
  
— Co?  
  
Po tym pytaniu, Spider-Man zeskoczył z budynku i szybko zniknął.  
  
Kiedy wrócił do wieży, Bruce był w laboratorium. Spojrzał na Tony’ego.  
  
— Powiedz mi, że jesteś absolutnie pewien, że nie ma szesnastu lat, albo że jest super złoczyńcą.  
  
— Jestem absolutnie pewien, że nie ma szesnastu lat. Szesnastolatkowie tak nie... nieważne. Przede wszystkim, jestem pewien, że nie jest super złoczyńcą. Dobrze. Jest podstępnym draniem i założę się, że sądzi, iż jest zabawniejszy ode mnie, ale nie jest super złoczyńcą.   
  
Kąciki ust Bruce’a uniosły się.  
  
— Więc miałeś już gorsze randki.  
  


OoO

  
Inni byli mniej do tego przekonani. Tony nie miałby tak wiele przeciwko życiu w jednym domu z gorącymi, jeśli nie niewiarygodnie krytycznymi ludźmi, gdyby robił to, co myśleli, że czyni. Nie widział Spider-Mana dłużej niż tydzień, a nawet jeśliby go spotkał, nie był pewien co do logistyki posiadania nielegalnego romansu z kimś, kto nie ściąga swojej maski. Co nie znaczy, że nie myślał o tym.  
  
Zabrzmiał alarm. Tony spojrzał w górę.  
  
— Jarvis?  
  
— Proszę pana, młody człowiek wisi za oknem głównego salonu.  
  
— Czy ktoś czytał ci romanse? Mój młody człowiek. Czy ty również jesteś przeciwko mnie? Chwila, co? Wisi za oknem?  
  
— Wydaje się być w jakimś niebezpieczeństwie.  
  
Tony wbiegł do salonu.  
  
— Otwórz więc to cholerne okno! — Owinął swoje dłonie wokół talii Spider-Mana i wciągnął go do środka. — Chciałeś czekać całą noc?  
  
— Powiedziałeś mi, aby przestać wpadać do ciebie w ten sposób.  
  
— Nie. Mówiłem, żebyś pukał... i krwawisz.  
  
— Tak. Byłem w okolicy i pomyślałem, że może masz gdzieś tutaj plaster.  
  
Rozcięcie po jednej stronie jego twarzy powodowało, że przez maskę było widać jego głowę. Maiał brązowe włosy. Coś próbowało wydrapać dziurę w jego piersi.  
  
— Jak wciąż...? — spytał Tony.  
  
— Nigdy nie poleciałeś do domu ze złamanym żebrem lub dwoma?  
  
Tony odzyskał jasność umysłu.   
  
— Jarvis! Mamy tutaj zestaw pierwszej pomocy? — Spojrzał na Spider-Mana. — Powinienem zabrać cię do szpitala.  
  
Spider-Man zaśmiał się lekko.  
  
— Ile razy muszę ci powiedzieć „sekretna tożsamość”, byś w końcu to załapał?  
  
— Posłuchaj, mogę kupić milczenie, okej? Jestem naprawdę dobry w kupowaniu tego typu rzeczy.  
  
— Dam sobie radę. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że mogę być tutaj trochę połatany, zanim pójdę do domu i będę zamartwiać... — Zamilkł.  
  
Tony nie naciskał go.  
  
— Jarvis!  
  
Natasha weszła do kuchni, trzymając pudełko.  
  
— Cześć. — Wypakowała z niego gazę, bandaże, a następnie zestaw do szycia.  
  
— Wiesz, co z tym robić? — zapytał ją Tony.  
  
Natasha spojrzała na niego.  
  
— Tony, jestem całkiem pewna, że każdy w tym budynku wie więcej na temat pierwszej pomocy niż ty, więc pozwól mi po prostu działać. Dobrze?  
  
Tony spojrzał w zamian na Spider-Mana.  
  
— A ty. Co do cholery robiłeś, że jesteś taki pocięty? Masz szczęście, że nie wykrwawiłeś się w drodze tutaj. — Wciąż było dużo krwi. — Na pewno nie mogę kupić dla ciebie szpitala? Albo przynajmniej kilku lekarzy? Natasha z pewnością wie, co robi, ale jeśli dostaniesz infekcji, lub gdy będziesz potrzebował...  
  
Spider-Man odpowiedział:  
  
— Leczę się szybko. Sądziłem, że będziesz do tego przyzwyczajony, biorąc pod uwagę z kim się zadajesz.  
  
Tony wzdrygnął się na bezuczuciowy sposób, w jaki Natasha zszywała jego skórę.   
  
— Widziałem tego wiele. Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.  
  
Spider-Man odwrócił głowę, tak by móc rozmawiać twarzą w twarz z Tony’m.  
  
— Nic mi nie jest. Często mi się to zdarza.  
  
— Tak jest, bo wychodzisz walczyć z przestępczością ubrany jedynie w spandeks. Powinienem coś zrobić. Mógłbym...  
  
— Tony — przerwał mu ostro Spider-Man. — Nie. Jestem zadowolony z tego, co mam. Dzięki. Potrzebuję... tego, co robię i muszę mieć to w ten sposób. Jeśli to oznacza, że od czasu do czasu będę trochę poobijany, to znaczy, że tak musi być.  
  
— Poważnie — nie ustępował Tony — nasza dwójka mogłaby dostać coś, co byłoby bardziej...  
  
— Nie. Mowy nie ma.  
  
Natasha klepnęła ramię Spider-Mana.  
  
— Gotowe. Staraj się nie zamoczyć szwów. Idę do łóżka. — Spojrzała znacząco na Tony’ego i wyszła z pokoju.  
  
Tony stukał palcami o blat stołu. Zaczął porządkować apteczkę.  
  
— W porządku. Ignorujemy więc tę całą rzecz z pocałunkiem.  
  
— Kto ignoruje?  
  
— Uciekłeś jakieś trzy sekundy po tym, jak się to stało i od tamtego momentu cię nie widziałem.  
  
— Wydawało mi się, że wiesz jak mnie znaleźć, gdybyś chciał. Czy się myliłem?  
  
Po tych słowach, wstał od stołu i podszedł do okna, by ponownie z niego wyskoczyć. Tony zaczął podejrzewać, że nigdy nie zamierzają skończyć rozmowy jak normalni ludzie. To prawdopodobnie uczciwe. Normalność nie wydawała się u niego gościć w ciągu ostatnich latach.  
  
 _OoO_  
  
Złapał Spider-Mana na czytaniu Daily Bugle. Tony nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że był masochistą — redaktor naprawdę się na niego uwziął. Gazeta nie lubiła za bardzo Avengers, ale wydawało się, że miała szczególną niechęć przeciwko Spider-Manowi.  
  
Tony ukradł gazetę i zaczął przerzucać jej strony, aż nie znalazł rubryki z plotkami.  
  
— Wyświadcz mi przysługę.  
  
Istnieje zdjęcie niektórych z Avengers z innymi osobami na imprezie charytatywnej zorganizowanej przez Tony’ego. (W każdym razie finansował ją. Zlecił jej organizację Pepper i jej rosnącej armii sługusów).  
  
Tony powiedział:  
  
— Nie pytam o szczegóły. Wystarczy pewna wskazówka. Wskaż mi osobę, która jest najbliżej wiekowo do ciebie. Tak tylko, żebym ie musiał uderzyć Clinta. Nie mówię, że nie mógłbym go pokonać, ale on tworzą razem z Natashą drużynę przeciwko mi.  
  
Spider-Man zaśmiał się. Analizowa przez chwilę fotografię, zanim stwierdził:  
  
— Jestem chyba nieco starszy od niej.  
  
Dzięki Bogu, wskazał na Darcy. To wciąż trochę niepokojąca różnica lat między nim a Tony’m, ale ale Clint nie będzie mógł już narzekać.  
  
— Czy to ważne? — zapytał Spider-Man.  
  
— Nie — odpowiedział. — Po prostu lubię wiedzieć różne rzeczy. Możesz zdobyć wszelkie informacje o mnie z tabloidów.  
  
— Nieprawda — stwierdził. — Nauczyłem się wszystkich twoich dziwnych rzeczy w przykry sposób. Poważnie, co chodzi z tymi karteczkami?  
  
— Wizytówkami — poprawił go Tony. — I mam swoje powody.  
  
— Jesteś najdziwniejszą osobą jaką znam. A mam naprawdę przerażająco długą listę znajomych.   
  
Ale potem Spider-Man chwycił hełm zbroi w uniwersalnym sygnale dla „i tak zamierzam cię pocałować”, więc Tony uznał, że nie było to takie złe.  
  


OoO

  
Przynajmniej tym razem dostał wezwanie. Albo uzyskał połączenie. Cokolwiek.  
  
— Istnieje pewna sytuacja — powiedział Steve.  
  
To nie mogło być dobre. Im gorsza rzecz, tym TARCZA używała bardziej eufemicznych rzeczowników.  
  
— Okej — stwierdził Tony. — Jaki to rodzaj sytuacji?  
  
— Culson powiedział, że była próba napadu na bank, ale wygląda na to, że wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli. Ktoś przeszedł przez ścianę? A teraz budynki się walą. — Steve zamilkł na chwilę. — Powiedział, że Spider-Man jest tam właśnie.  
  
Tony napotkał spojrzenie Steve’a.  
  
— I wygląda na to, że potrzebuje pomocy?  
— Tak.  
  
— Czyli idziemy tam, tak?  
  
— Tak. Tony...  
  
— Wraz z Tony’m będziemy szybsi — powiedział Thor, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Musimy iść z pomocą naszemu pajęczemu przyjacielowi.  
  
Tony pokręcił głową.  
  
— Pająk poradzi sobie z tym. „Blog” prowadzi trzygodzinną dyskusję na temat różnicy między dzieleniem snów, a szybkimi usługami szerokopasmowymi.   
  
— Tony — powiedział Steve.  
  
— Idziemy. Idziemy.  
  
Tony nie był pewien, czy on i Thor są uznawani za ciężką artylerię czy nie. Reszta dotarła tam wystarczająco szybko za pomocą jeta, ale musieli coś zrobić w tej chwili. Nie tylko dlatego, że Spider-Man był tam, ale dlatego, że Tony nie chciał go zostawić samego w takiej sytuacji.  
  
Odnalazł Spider-Mana, gdy ten starał się powstrzymać zewnętrzną ścianę budynku przed upadkiem na ulicę i skruszeniem spanikowanego tłumu.   
  
— Mogę ją wysadzić na mniejsze kawałki albo mogę pomóc ją trzymać, aż cywile uciekną — zaproponował. — Jestem całkiem pewien, że nie możesz jej przykleić z powrotem na odpowiednie miejsce.  
  
— Tylko dlatego, że nie wiesz o moim sekretnym przepisie na pajęczynę.  
  
— Zgoda, ale z pewnością...  
  
— Wystarczy, że przytrzymasz ścianę i przestaniesz gadać.  
  
Tony musiał włożyć niebagatelną ilość wysiłku, aby podpierać ścianę, trzymając ją na miejscu. Spider-Man stanowił rozmytą plamę, gdy poruszał się wokół niego, a pajęczyna rozbijała się na ścianie. Tony puścił ostrożnie, a ściana została na swoim miejscu. Spider-Man uniósł ramiona w zwycięskim geście.  
  
— Jesteś śmiesznym człowiekiem — stwierdził Tony. — Człowiek będący pająkiem.  
  
— Okej, ale ściana trzyma się na swoim miejscu. Teraz możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że Thor i Kapitan Ameryka zabiorą te pistolety rozpuszczające materię i będziemy mogli potem iść do domu.  
  
— Unik.  
  
Spider-Man wykonał unik. Tony strzelił do mężczyzny, który trzymał broń. Urządzenia wyglądały już jak okazy rozpaczy, zanim jeszcze Kapitan dołączył do walki. Obecnie sypały się z nich iskry i teraz tylko jedna maszyna na trzy działała. Jedynym powodem, dla którego ta cała sprawa trwała tak długo było to, że cywile w dalszym ciągu byli na miejscu wydarzenia, a duże kawałki budynków wciąż znikały. Pozostała dwójka bandytów dalej trzymała czarne worki z gotówką — to wszystko stało się z powodu napadu na bank. Tony domyślał się, że nie wiedzą jak to powstrzymać. Sytuacja wymknęła się nieco spod kontroli, a następnie doszło do eskalacji. Ludzie muszą wiedzieć, kiedy zrezygnować. Tony nie zawsze był w tym najlepszy, ale nie istniało wielu ludzi wystarczająco upartych, by iść wybraną przez siebie drogą, gdy Kapitan Ameryka patrzył na nich z rozczarowaniem.  
  
— Banner, jesteś w pobliżu? — zapytał Tony przez komunikator. — Co wiemy o tej rzeczy?  
  
— Nie działa na zasadzie przeniesienia ani na zasadzie rozpadu.  
  
— Świetnie, Wspaniale. Teraz, gdy wiemy, czym to nie jest, to czy mamy jakieś wskazówki na jej temat?  
  
— To ma jakiś wpływ na pogarszanie się stanu połączeń między atomami. To dlatego używał go do przechodzenia przez ściany. Pajęczyna nie była złym pomysłem. Jej struktura powinna pomóc zniweczyć najgorsze skutki.  
  
— Widzisz? — powiedział Spider-Man. — Bruce uważa, że był to dobry pomysł.  
  
(Zabrzmiał za nimi krzyk. Natasha i Clint musieli znaleźć czyste pole do strzału).  
  
— Tak, ale Bruce jest również znany... powiedzmy, że jego naukowa metodologia wymaga pracy — stwierdził Tony.  
  
— Moim metodom niczego nie brakuje — zaprotestował Bruce. — Moje testowanie w praktyce było trochę nietypowe.  
  
Kapitan, pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na rozmowę, patrzył surowo na bandytę.  
  
— Dobrze, teraz wystarczy, jak przesuniesz urządzenie do mnie. Powoli. Właśnie tak.  
  
Coulson odezwał się przez komunikator:  
  
— Dobra, posprzątajmy cały ten bałagan. Zabierzcie urządzenie do laboratorium doktora Bannera. — Potem dodaje na marginesie, tylko do Tony’ego. — Jeśli to zburzy twoją wieżę, to będzie wasza wina.  
  
Spider-Man szturchnął Tony’ego ramieniem.  
  
— Pamiętaj, żeby powiedzieć im, że pajęczyna rozpuści się w ciągu godziny. W innym przypadku ten bank upadnie i cały dobry dzień pracy zostanie zniszczony. — Minął Tony’ego i ruszył w dół najbliższej uliczki.  
  
Tony podążył za nim.  
  
— Boże, jesteś w tym jeszcze gorszy niż ja.   
  
(Połączył się ponownie z Coulsonem: „Pajęczyna nie jest trwałym materiałem budowlanym. Masz około czterdziestu pięciu minut.”)  
  
Spider-Man spojrzał na niego przez ramię:  
  
— Gorszy w czym?  
  
— Działanie w zespole. Zatrzymanie się na chwilę z nami, może okazać się nie takie złe.  
  
— Dzięki, ale nie. Nie jestem tego typu gościem.  
  
Tony pamiętał, że mówił coś w tym stylu.  
  
— Widocznie nie dowiesz się, dopóki nie spróbujesz — odpowiedział.  
  
— To jest to, co mówią o narkotykach, a wszyscy wiemy, że odpowiedź jest tylko jedna na to.  
  
— Nikt nic nie wspominał o narkotykach. A nawet jeśli to... — Na rogu stracił z oczu Spider-Mana. – Dobrze się dzisiaj spisałeś. Wszyscy wykonali dobrą robotę.  
  
— To nie znaczy, że chcę to robić na co dzień — odkrzyknął. Tony dostał się za róg. — Chociaż myślę, że raz na jakiś czas to może nie być takie złe.  
  
Spider-Man wisiał na pajęczynie, przymocowanej do jakiegoś fantazyjnego wykończenia dachu budynku. Był w pozycji odwróconej z połączonymi podeszwami stóp nad głową.   
  
— To nie może być wygodne — stwierdził Tony.  
  
— Jeszcze jedna z moich pajęczych umiejętności. Jestem super elastyczny.  
  
— Jeśli to chwyt reklamowy, to jest on nie potrzebny. Chociaż jest to przydatna informacja.  
  
— Tony.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Mógłbyś wyłączyć wszystkie swoje monitorujące urządzenia albo zablokować TARCZĘ na wszystkich częstotliwościach?  
  
Tony prychnął.  
  
— Proszę cię. Tak jakbym pozwolił im podsłuchiwać mój komunikator w zbroi. Dobra, radio jest wyłączone. Co teraz? Więcej tajemniczych pajęczych umiejętności?  
  
Spider-Man skoczył, obracając się w kierunku prawym, przyjmując normalną pozycję i przylegając niespodziewanie do zbroi Tony’ego. Poruszył lekko palcami u nóg, jakby ta sztuczka wymagała mniej wysiłku niż oddychanie. Tony nie chciał się poruszyć, bojąc się, że może poluźnić jego uścisk, ale nie jest całkowicie pewien, jak może nie zrobić tego przypadkowo. Spider-Man spojrzał na niego.  
  
— Zawsze kiedy używacie komunikatorów, korzystacie ze swoich pseudonimów.  
  
— Jasne, przez większą ilość czasu. Coulson jest pedantem, jeśli o to chodzi. A inni nie są publicznymi osobami jak ja, nawet jeśli... O co chodzi?  
  
Spider-Man odchyla się do tyłu, wystarczająco, aby Tony instynktownie go chwycił. Wąskie palce Spider-Mana się uwiezione w jego opancerzonych rękach. Dłonie przyciśnięte ze sobą, tam gdzie znajdowały się repulsory.  
  
Spider-Man uśmiechnął się, chociaż wciąż jego usta dalej były niewidoczne przez maskę.  
  
— Peter — powiedział.  
  
— Co? — zapytał Tony.  
  
— Nie zrozumiesz wszystkiego albo jeszcze nie zrozumiesz, ale... Peter. Nazywam się Peter. — Wyszarpał się z uścisku Tony’ego i odleciał w stronę przestrzeni między wieżowcami.  
  
Tony zastanawiał się nad imieniem, powtarzając je ciągle w głowie. Peter. To będzie działać.


End file.
